Unfulfilled Wishes
by ZJeM
Summary: Snow was falling in the cold air of December's quiet night. She certainly hadn't expected to meet him there.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the _Percy Jackson_ or _Heroes of Olympus _series, RR does.

**Suggested listening: **Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroeger - _Let Me Go_

* * *

_**Unfulfilled wishes**_

* * *

December 23rd.

One day before Christmas Eve and one day after her birthday.

Thalia Grace was running through the forest with her fellow hunters. Thick snowflakes falling on the ground, nothing more than their feet's stomping was heard. How much farther till they reach CampHalf-Blood?

"Taylor!" she called sharply.

One of the older-looking girls nodded and answered "About two miles North!" Right. Her sight went back to the path between trees that wasn't really there. How could she not recognize it?

_A small group was hurrying towards their destination place, branches smashing in their faces but they didn't really care. Suddenly, the blonde girl fell down, a scared scream escaping her lips. "Come on, Annabeth!" she heard his voice as a tall teenager with blue eyes (blue in the light, then they were dark like everything else in their surroundings) grabbed her hand and pulled her up._

Thalia shook her head. No. It had been ten years. Thinking about that night won't change anything. The group went out of the trees and saw it. Thalia's Pine Tree, standing alone on the same hill, protecting the camp. _The hill where she had almost died. _

"Halt!" she called to the hunters "No need to rush now, girls" They approached the tree slowly, their pants turning into vapor in contact with cold air.

Suddenly, they all stopped, noticing a move behind the tree's trunk.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Thalia exhaled and lowered her shield on sight of her young cousin, Nico di Angelo, coming from behind the tree.

"What are you doing here so late at night?" she tried to make her tense muscles form a smile towards him. Not that he cared for any display of affection, anyway. The boy moved closer, not taking his eyes from her. A few girls twitched and looked at her uncertainly. She lifted her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Everything's all right, go to the camp" she said.

"And..." Julie said, visibly uneasy "What about you?" Thalia smiled at her.

"He's my little cousin, gotta have some time for a family talk, right?" The hunters looked at themselves hesitantly but then took slow steps, passing by Nico and heading towards the Big House.

"So?" Thalia asked "It's not normal for you to seek my presence. What happened?" she looked at him, examining his features. He'd changed since she last saw him. He seemed much older and... darker. As much darker as the darkest demigod she knew could get, at least. Nico looked at her with an unreadable expression.

"There's somebody that wishes to talk to you" he said quietly, snapping his fingers. For a moment, she thought she had gone blind and she groaned, not knowing what was happening. Then she realized it was a shadow Nico had summoned and when she got her sight back, they weren't alone anymore.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped when she saw _him_. Tall blond, muscular, slightly tanned, in tatty jeans and orange Camp Half-Blood tank top. The scar on his face distorted by a shy smile. The only thing she hadn't recognized were his eyes. They weren't like she'd remembered them. Not even _troubled_, she knew that expression. Just... truly sad.

"L-Luke?!" she croaked out after a few moments of silent staring. His smile widened a bit. Nico turned around.

"I'll give you some time alone, but don't overdo it" he muttered. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. Thank you, Nico" The younger one snorted with grim laughter.

"No probl-"

"WAIT!" He felt Thalia jerk his hand and turn him around to face her pissed-off self.

"What's this all about, huh?!" Those stupid snowflakes, melting in her eyes. Nico shrugged, his face unfazed. She jumped backwards when she felt _his_ hand on her shoulder and aimed her spear at his face.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?! ANSWER!" She exposed Aegis. Luke winced and put his hands in front of him in a calming (yeah, he wished!) pose.

"I... I asked Hades for an opportunity to talk to you" he mumbled quickly. Thalia's eyes narrowed.

"And?! He just agreed like that?!" Too convenient course of events, for her taste of stories she could believe in. Nico sighed deeply and she turned to him again.

"I convinced him" the boy said "I promised I'd get Artemis' permission and-" he broke off when Thalia moved her spear to be under his chin.

"_Artemis'?!_ And I'm supposed to believe that?! What kind of trick is-" she turned around gustily and slashed Luke (or whatever he was) through his chest as she felt his hand on her arm yet again. He hissed in pain and fastened his eyes upon her.

"Nico got her permission and promised his father to keep an eye on me, is this so hard to believe in?!" he growled through gritted teeth, bent in half and keeping an arm over the fresh wound.

"It won't bleed" Nico said, visibly starting to get bored "You're not a ghost anymore but you don't have your body back" he added, taking a few steps and disappearing in a puff of black smoke before she could protest.

And then there was just the two of them.

It wasn't happening. It _couldn't _be happening. Why? And how? How the hell did they get _her Lady's _permission, on top of that all?

"Thalia..." Luke's whisper stopped her train of thoughts. Stupid, stupid melting snowflakes.

"What are you doing here?" she whispered hoarsely. He sighed deeply, heavily.

"I... I'm sorry..." he said, those beautiful, beautiful orbs staring at her in a way that broke her heart (like it could even break furthermore). She didn't say anything, just looking at him with pain painted all over her face. His expression saddened even more. He parted his lips and inhaled grievously.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused" he whispered and swallowed.

"Just... thought you should know..." he added after a moment of silence. She almost chuckled, but her tight throat managed only to give out a gurgle that was supposed to be laugh.

"Thanks, Luke" she said ironically "But you're aware that it won't take the pain away, right?" she smiled bitterly. He lowered his head.

"Yeah" he croaked out "I know" They stood in silence until she decided to break it.

"Luke, I-"

"I miss you" a quiet murmur, she could almost pretend she hadn't heard it. Her eyes widened. He looked at her again, smiling sadly.

"Actually, I've missed you all along" he said "Since _that_ day a decade ago, I... I've missed you and it's fucking hurt..." he fell silent again, his eyes piercing her own.

She didn't say anything so he continued "I was just so angry, you know? Furious that the gods let it all happen and then Kronos came and he-"

"It's ok" she interrupted him "You don't need to account for yourself, I-"

"No, Thalia, I have to say it!" he shouted desperately "What he said just seemed so right and I _wanted _to believe it'd improve things and-!"

"LUKE, _PLEASE _SHUT UP!" She was crying and couldn't deny it anymore. She approached him slowly, her legs trembling a bit. His eyes widened as she closed him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you too" she mumbled next to his ear "I was mad at you, can't say no, but-" she choked on her tears "But then I thought: _What would _you_ do in his place?_ and I just didn't know anymore and-" she broke off, feeling him return the hug.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go on together" he whispered, stroking her choppy wisps tenderly. She sobbed, snuggling closer to him.

"I'm sorry it's too late" she croaked out.

"Happy late birthday, Thalia… And… Merry Christmas…"

* * *

**ZJeM, 23-23.12.13**

* * *

**From author:**

As Luke said: happy late birthday, Thalia! And Merry Christmas to everyone who'll read this.

And now: how do you think Nico convinced Artemis..? Oh, and I'm sorry for using the Ghost King yet _again_, he just seems so right as a side character in Leyna and Thaluke. ;)

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
